1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for securing the free end of a roll of fibrous web material to the body of the roll. The invention is particularly applicable to a fibrous web material which has pattern-disposed blockable bonding material in the web to bond fibers of the web together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem facing the manufacturers of rolled products such as paper and other fibrous webs is securing the free end of the roll to the body of the roll. Examples of prior art apparatus for securing the free end of a roll are disclosed in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,532 to Ghisoni discloses an apparatus in which a roll, while being transported on a conveyor, is unwound slightly to expose the free end for application of glue in a strip to the underside of the free end, and then the roll is rewound to adhere the free end to the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,706 to Alexander discloses an apparatus wherein the roll, while carried on an intermittently operating conveyor, passes a spray nozzle where moisture is sprayed in a strip on the web. The conveyor is then stopped and a heated pressure bar is pressed against the moistened portion of the web. The heated pressure bar is then raised from the roll, and the conveyor begins movement again and transports the roll out of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,612 to Besserdich discloses an apparatus wherein thermoplastic adhesive is applied in a pattern to the underside of the free end of the roll, the free end is rolled against the body of the roll, and a heated, rotating press roll is pressed against the outside of the free end to make the thermoplastic tacky and secure the free end to the Roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,105 to Tellier, Jr., discloses an apparatus which unwinds a portion of the web to expose the underside of the free end for application of glue, and then rewinds the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,055 to Janik discloses an apparatus in which the roll is carried on a conveyor which stops while glue is applied in a strip to an inner convolution. The free end is then secured by rewinding the web on the roll. British Pat. No. 1,326,043 discloses an apparatus which unwinds the free end, squirts glue on the underside of the free end and rewinds the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,907 to Marcalus discloses an apparatus in which a log of rolled paper is intermittently advanced into a saw for cutting into individual rolls. A portion of the log is placed in a manifold just before advancement into the saw. Within the manifold are means for applying a jet of water into several convolutions of the paper to secure the free end to the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,388 to Contini discloses an apparatus wherein a log of rolled material is conveyed past a glue applicator which applies glue to the roll in a continuous wavy line which crosses back and forth from the free end wrapped about the roll to the portion of the roll beyond the free end.
Disadvantages of these apparatus are, for example, the complicated facilities necessary to unwind a portion of the free end, apply the glue on the inner surface and rewind the web. Another disadvantage is the intermittent operation of the apparatus. It is an object of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages.